Parallel Universe
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: I was InuKa and SianeInuKa Taisho what will happen when the inuyasha gang meet another group just like theres? r&r please Discontinued
1. Chapter 1:Beg Me!

A/N: We posted this a while ago and then took it down to fix it up some. So we hope this version will be better.

Disclaimer: All of our evil plots to own Inuyasha has failed sadly. Oh and Kagami and her characters belong to her. Sugar freak is owned by herself, I would pity the person the had to be with her 24/7 365 ¼. At least I would pity them is the were sane and the enjoyed being sane. If your insane or hate being sane then more the power to ya. I would enjoy spending every waking moment with Sugar freak. Wow this a long disclaimer.

* * *

A Parallel Universe: 

Chapter 1: Beg Me!

* * *

Our story takes place in the thick lush forest of a feared hanyou. She was a dog hanyou. Her hair was long and black it flowed to her waist, her sliver blacked tipped ears were velvety soft, her bright hazel eyes could pierce your soul. She was after the sacred ring to use it in order find her true love. Her name was Satu, meaning Sugar. But be warning she was anything but sweet. 

Satu had fallen in love with a monk named Ryuki. He whore robes like those of Miroku, except where Miroku's were purple his were red. Ryuki used arrows that before he shot them he set them on fire. He also used sacred sutras. He short brownish-black hair and green eyes. He was in charge of guarding the scared ring.

The sacred ring would give a person great power. If that wasn't enough it could also lead a person to there true love.

Though Ryuki and Satu were tricked into betraying each other by the demon Kagami. Ryuki got Satu to use the scared ring to turn into a full human. But that day Ryuki was killed and Satu was pinned to the holy tree. The scared ring was burned with Ryuki's body.

50 years in the future a boy from 500 years in the future falls down the bone eaters well. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is on the tall side and has an average sized body. His name is Bobrick. Inside is body was the scared ring. During a battle for his life he freed Satu from the holy tree. In order to keep Satu from harming Bobrick, Matsu Ryuki's younger brother placed beads of subjugation on Satu. So Bobrick can stop her with just one word.

There was another battle with a raven demon. Well lets just say Bobrick broke the scared ring so then him and Satu had to hunt down all the pieces. Along way the joined forces with a little fox demon Sugar freak. She was quite the hyper one. Her eyes were a bright purple and her hair was mostly light lilac with other rainbow's of colors flowing through it. Her mother was killed by demons. Satu later killed those demons avenging Sugar freak's mother.

Later a miko named Hikaru joined the group. She has longs brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Her family has a cursed placed on the first born female of her family. She is cursed in spend her life in eternal anger. The littlest things can tick her off, so watch out. One day her anger will send her over the edge and will kill her. When she gets around Naraku she tends to get very angry causing her to pass out, if she fights to long. She also has a staff that she can use to create a barrier around herself. Though she mostly uses it for whacking Sugar freak.

Later on the group came upon a male demon slayer, Tomki. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His ways tend to be perverted a lot. The village he lived in was destroyed by demons. He was off on his own slaying demons at the time, and his villages best slayers were killed of exercising this one castle. His little sister Chiko was being used by Kagami, and she didn't have any of her memories. A male cat demon Akato travels with him. Akato looks just like Kilala except where she is black he is red.

Kagami had two minions named Takeo and Katashi. As I've said before she used Chiko. Kagami is and ice, dog demon hanyou. She had white hair and ice blue eyes. Takeo looks a lot like Naraku. Katashi has black hair, pale skin, and wears black clothing. He is short has no demonic aura and he has a mirror. Basically he is the guy form of Kanna.

* * *

In a forest camp somewhere I don't know because me the author has no clue of direction: 

"Give me that runt" said Satu taking a sugar cube from Sugar freak.

"Hey! That sugar belong to crazy give back" said the crazy one we all know and love Sugar freak.

"Nope" Satu tossed the sugar cube in her mouth "Ah sorry little crazy one sugar gone."

"Bobrick! Mean one took thy sugar!" yelled Sugar freak pretending to cry.

"Satu…." said Bobrick glaring slightly at her.

"This is not going to end well" thought Satu.

"BEG ME!" yelled Bobrick loudly "BEG ME BEG ME BEG ME BEG ME BEG ME BEG ME."

"I probably dissevered the first one Bobrick" said Satu about 50 feet in the ground "But what were the other six for?"

"For acting so un lady like" said Bobrick.

"Boo-ho" muttered Satu.

She climbed out of the hole, and her ears raised up as she sniffed the air a little bit.

"Something the matter?" asked Hikaru who had noticed the change in her friend.

"There's a snake demon coming this way pretty fast and it has a miko with it" said Satu "Do you sense any piece's of the scared ring?"

"There is a piece of the scared ring, and something else I can't figure out what it is" replied Bobrick.

"We going after it?" asked Tomki grouping Hikaru's butt.

SLAP

"Pervert" mumbled Hikaru.

"Why go after it when its coming to us?" asked Satu.

"Sugar no fight sugar go way, me no fight" muttered Sugar freak "CURSE YOU MUFFIN HEAD!"

With Inuyasha's group:

Inuyasha had come back from being with Kikyo. He saw the rest of the group staring up at him angrily.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing save for the fact that Kagome is gone!" yelled Sango.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"What part of 'Kagome is gone' don't you understand?" asked Miroku.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Erg… Kagome went took walk and never came back after you left to go hang with Kikyo!" yelled Shippo "Do I need to make it any clearer?"

"Kagome's gone!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"About time it got through his thick skull" muttered everybody but Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: I think I will end it here now. I think is better and more detailed as the first. Don't worry for those who liked 'Parrel Universe' don't worry 'A Parallel Universe' has the same exact plot. As always suggestions are welcome. And remember when you have a lot of sugar cubes, do not operate heavy stuff, drive, or write fanfics. Things could go seriously wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome

A/N: Hey I is back! I want to thank my reviewers. You are all such wonderful people. Thank you guys again. So now on with the story. I would also to say I made a slight mistake when I was typing Bobrick has brownish-black hair and green eyes. He looks just like Ryuki being his incarnation.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still of yet own Inuyasha. Kagami and her minions belong to her. And no one owns Sugar freak. Though you could own her siblings if you want. How about someone who live as far away from the United States as possible.

* * *

Parallel Universe:

Chapter 2: Kagome

* * *

"Yes Kagome is gone Inuyasha" said Sango.

"She left shortly after you went to see Kikyo" said Shippo.

Miroku took the opportunity to sneak over and grope Sango.

SLAP

"Baka pervert" muttered Sango under her breath.

Miroku rubbed his throbbing cheek. It had a large red mark of a hand print on it, that were all to familiar with.

"Do you think she went home?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to find Kagome's sent. When he found the sent a look of worry crossed his face.

"She hasn't returned home" said Inuyasha "Her sent goes in the opposite direction of the bone eaters well."

"Well then we should find Lady Kagome before someone else does" said Miroku.

With Satu's group:

The snake demon had broke through the trees. (A/N: This is like my first battle type seen thingy so don't expect much) The snake demon was rather large. Rapped in its tail was Kagome, she was unconscious. When the snake demon hissed it reveled its long slender fangs, poison slightly dripping from them. The rattle at the end of its tail began to rattle as it flung Kagome around.

"Satu aren't you going to you know slay the demon save the girl?" asked Bobrick.

"I'm not really into the idea of saving a human" said Satu yawning.

"Erg!" said Hikaru "I'll take care of this."

Hikaru sent a purification arrow at the snake demon. It hit its tail inches away from Kagome. The shock of being hit caused the snake demon to drop Kagome. Just as she was falling head first to the ground she awoke and screamed, slipping into unconsciousness again.

"Satu! The girl" yelled Bobrick.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll save the girl" said Satu.

She ran over jumping in the air slightly grabbing Kagome. She landed slightly groaning when she hit the ground. She took Kagome over and laid her on a rock by Bobrick.

"There happy now, ruler of the universe?" asked Satu sarcastically.

"Yes thank you" said Bobrick pretending to ignore the sarcastic ness.

Satu drew a sword from her sheath on the side of her black and green kimono. She began fighting the snake demon. She continued to strike it with her sword back and forth back and forth. The hardness of the snakes scales made it harder for her to do much damage. She took her sword and drove it up threw the snakes soft mouth. As the snake collapsed on Satu it drove one of its fangs threw her shoulder. Venom poured into Satu's bloodstream.

She let out a loud yelp of pain. The snake fell to the ground. The fang was still embedded in Satu's arm. Her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground. Her breathing became sallow, and beads of sweat began forming on her feverish head. Her body finally couldn't take the pain and she passed out.

"Satu!" Bobrick cried out running over to her.

Hikaru ran over to Satu and took out the fang carefully so not to inject any more poison. She gently rubbed some herbs into the wound.

"Will she be ok?" asked Bobrick.

"Only time will tell, I have done all I can for now" said Hikaru.

Satu whimpered in her sleep.

"I have never seen her like this" whispered Tomki.

"Mew" said Akato brushing up against Satu.

Bobrick sat down by Satu and brushed the bangs off of her forehead. He looked on worriedly, along with everybody else. They were all afraid that Satu wouldn't make it. She still had a large amount of poison coursing threw her veins.

"Mean person don't die" said Sugar freak practically throwing herself on Satu "Me sorry me made you go fight, when go wake you can have all my sugar, me promise."

Kagome opened up her eyes and blinked her large eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked "Is something wrong?"

Back with the Inuyasha group:

They had packed and set off to find Kagome. Inuyasha followed her sent. It turned out she had taken a dip in the hot springs, and then was returning to the camp.

"Maybe she wasn't mad at me" thought Inuyasha "Maybe she just took a dip in the hot springs, but why hasn't she come back yet?"

The others where thinking something along the same lines. From the trail they were following it seemed that's all Kagome had done. She just simply went to the hot springs. There was only one problem she never came back. After what seemed like forever, the trail turned and went of the path. Inuyasha caught the stale sent of a snake demon.

"Kagome was kidnapped by a snake demon" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued to follow the sent while the others followed him. He hoped Kagome would be ok, he wished he was able to tell if Kagome was ok from her sent. But only before she was taken could he smell her fear sent. That probably meant she fainted or was knocked unconscious. He hoped she wasn't hurt. There wasn't the sent of her blood so that was promising.

"Damn it were not getting anywhere in the dark" thought Inuyasha "And Sango and Miroku look like there about able to fall asleep right there where there walking."

Inuyasha had to admit he was pretty tired too. Shippo and Kilala had already fallen asleep. It was pretty dark and the sun would probably rise in a couple hours, they did really need to stop.

"Ok guys lets make camp" said Inuyasha sitting down against a tree.

Sango and Miroku did the same. Miroku was so tired out that he didn't even bother to try and grope Sango.

* * *

A/N: I think I will end it here. So review if you want to find out what happens. Even I the author doesn't know if Satu will live or die. Either way there is still more to come. 


	3. Chapter 3: Life or Death

A/N: Hey I'm back again. So lets get on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: All attempts to own Inuyasha has failed. Kagami owns herself and her minions, and Sugar freak is owned by no one.

* * *

Parallel Universe:

Chapter 3: Life or Death

* * *

With Satu's group:

The dawn was approaching, the bright lights of orange and yellow were rising. The sky was starting to brighten.

"Muffin head meany walk up" said Sugar freak shaking Satu.

Satu moaned and opened her eyes "Alright I'm up crazy."

Sugar freak slapped Satu across the cheek.

"What was that for crazy?" growled/asked Satu.

"You had crazy worried you meany" said Sugar freak.

"Satu are you ok!" exclaimed/asked Bobrick.

"How many times must I tell you Bobrick that my body is different than you weak humans" said Satu she felt and odd sensation in her hands "Whoa that's odd."

"What's the matter, Satu?" asked Tomki.

Satu took her hand and let drops of poison drip. The poison was a purplish blue.

"It looks just like the poison from the snake demon" said Hikaru.

"I must have absorbed the poison from the snake demon" said Satu, she made a poison whip "Cool."

"Hey you be wake" said Sugar freak looking over at Kagome.

"Tell us your name or else I'll kill you" said Satu pointing her whip at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes went wide with fear, while Bobrick glared at Satu.

"BEG ME" yelled Bobrick "BEG BEG BEG BEG BEG BEG BEG BEG BEG!"

Satu's whip disappeared as she went about one hundred feet into the ground. She moaned slightly at the major head ache she had earned herself.

"Wow Bobrick you set a new record this is the deepest I think you've gotten" said Satu sarcastically as she climbed out of the hole.

"I'm sorry about Satu there, she isn't very polite" said Bobrick.

"What do expect from us demons?" asked Satu interrupting Bobrick.

Bobrick just ignored her, it usually worked just to pretend Satu wasn't there.

"As I was saying she really wouldn't hurt you" said Bobrick "In fact she was the one who saved you from that snake demon."

"I guess I owe thanks then Satu" said Kagome "So thank you for saving my life."

"What ever" said Satu "Listen I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go to far Satu, your body may have excepted the poison but your still going to be weak from your body taking it in" said Hikaru.

"What ever" said Satu winching slightly.

Though she would never admit it she was kind of feeling really off. She walked in the direction that she caught the glimpse of Ryuki's soul collectors over the tops pf the trees. His soul collectors unlike Kikyo's were red and gave off the appearance of being on fire.

With Inuyasha's group:

As the morning dawned the group had not made camp that night so they just gathered there stuff and continued onward. No words were said between members of the group. Everyone was worried about Kagome. They hoped she was ok, and that she hadn't fallen into the hands of demons.

With Ryuki and Satu:

"What's the matter Satu my love you look awful" said Ryuki.

"I'm still getting used to this poison I took in yesterday" said Satu.

"Well why did you come out her then?" asked Ryuki putting his hand to her forehead "And you've got a fever too."

"I just wanted to see you, after all these years I still love you" said Satu groaning from pain.

"Why don't you let me help you get back to your friends" said Ryuki trying to get her to lean on him for support.

Satu backed away from him as though she was afraid. She glared growling at him slightly.

"I don't help from anyone especially not a human male" said Satu stumbling backward.

"Satu when your sick or hurt you need to let people help you" said Ryuki reaching out to her.

"I can make it on my own without anyone" spat Satu.

"But I love you and only want to help you" said Ryuki.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times I don't want anyone's help" she spat running off.

Satu was almost back at camp when her fever spiked so high that she fell to the ground and passed out.

With Bobrick and the others moments before:

"So Kagome where are you from, and where did you get the mini skirt?" asked Bobrick.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Kagome sighing.

"Why don't you tell me anyway" said Bobrick.

"Alright" said Kagome.

So Kagome told Bobrick all about falling down the well and the scared jewel of four souls. In turn Bobrick told her his story. He fell into an open man hole one day, then into the sewers he walked a little ways until found a portal. He comes from the United States. Kagome guessed that's why his cloths looks different than her modern day ones. Satu is the only one that can go back with him however.

"Your Japanese is really good I would never have guessed you where from America" said Kagome.

"Well I'm not really from America I mean I was born there but when I was three my family moved there and I lived in Japan there until last year" said Bobrick.

"Oh" said Kagome.

Bobrick and the others turned to a sound a little ways off camp it sounded like something fell.

"Crazy will get it" said Sugar freak going to go see what the sound was.

Sugar freak came running back talking so fast they could barely understand what she was saying. Not that ever could be sure just what exactly it was that she was saying.

"Whoa Sugar freak, you mind slowing down so we can even try to understand you?" asked Tomki.

"Baka pervert dude think crazy talk fast her take dis" said Sugar freak knocking Tomki hitting him on the head.

"Thank you Sugar freak now that your done with that mind telling us what you saw?" asked Hikaru.

"Meany" said Sugar freak.

"Is she ok?" asked Bobrick.

"Forehead all hot, burn crazy hand" said Sugar freak waving her hand around

They went and moved Satu into the camp with help from Akato. Bobrick put a cool rag on her forehead for now.

"We sure take her to Matsu, he can help better" said Bobrick.

"Good thing its close to here I don't really think her to much" said Hikaru.

"Your right, I shall help carry her!" said Tomki.

"You will do no such thing" said Hikaru.

Oh come there now Hikaru you really don't think I would take advantage of her while she's sick do you?" asked Tomki.

"Yes and I fully think you would" said Hikaru.

"Mew" said Akato agreeing with Hikaru.

So using Akato they took Satu to the village near the forest of Satu. They were in Matsu's hut at the moment. He had just given Satu something to ease the pain and bring her fever down. Satu laid on the cot a cold rag on her forehead moaning slightly in pain.

"Stupid muffin headed meany, how dare you make crazy worry" mumbled (A/N: do I even to type Sugar freak?) Sugar freak.

"Will she be alright?" asked Bobrick.

"She will need a lot of rest to get her strength back, her body may have accepted to the poison to one point. But to another its trying to fight it off" said Matsu "No why don't you guys go do something let her get some rest."

They all left the hut but Matsu, he stayed behind to make Satu would be ok.

Tomki left to check out make sure everything was ok. But we all probably know he was going to check out the ladies. He was followed closely by Hikaru and Akato. Sugar freak went off to find more sugary goodness. That left Bobrick and Kagome alone together.

"So do you travel with anyone?" asked Bobrick.

"That's right I never told you about Inuyasha or the other" said Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" asked Bobrick.

"I travel with Inuyasha a half-demon, Shippo a fox demon kit, Miroku a perverted monk, Sango a demon slayer, and her demon cat Kilala" said Kagome.

"I see" said Bobrick "By any chance are you a miko?"

"Yes I am, how did you know?" asked Kagome.

"I synced your spiritual energy, I'm a monk in training myself" said Bobrick.

"I understand" said Kagome.

"Do you think Satu will be ok?" asked Bobrick.

"If she is anything at all like Inuyasha I'm sure she'll be fine" said Kagome.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be worried about you?" asked Bobrick.

"I don't really think so after all I am to him is a shard detector" said Kagome.

With Inuyasha and the others:

"Oh Kagome I should have told you a long time ago that I love you" thought Inuyasha.

The group keep moving on, following the snake demons sent. Normally it would have gone a lot quicker but the sent was stale and several times Inuyasha lost the trail so it was taking a little bit longer than normal.

"Kagome your more to me than a shard detector" Inuyasha mentally screamed.

Back in the hut:

Bobrick and Kagome walked back into the hut, to see Matsu looking very sad.

"What's wrong, is Satu ok?" asked Kagome.

"I'm sorry Bobrick and Kagome but Satu is dead" said Matsu covering up Satu's head with a sheet "Her body couldn't take the poison, the fever took her life."

* * *

A/N: Me bored now so I'll end it here. If you want more than review. Sorry to those who didn't want Satu to die. But don't let that stop you from keep reading. 


	4. Chapter 4:A Warning

A/N: Hi, I want to say sorry to the people out there who didn't want Satu to die, please don't kill me. Just keep reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but I'm working on it. Kagami owns her self and her minions, and Sugar freak is well Sugar freak.

* * *

Parallel Universe:

Chapter 4: A Warning

* * *

When Satu opened her eyes she was in a bright light place.

"Is this heaven?" asked Satu looking around and seeing a big golden gate.

"No were not in heaven" said a girl with white wings, a pale blue dress, and a golden halo.

"Well then I really like what they did with hell" Satu replied.

"Were not in hell either" said the girl.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Satu "And where are we?"

"My name is not important" said the girl "But were outside the gate to heaven."

"So this is what its like to be dead" said Satu kind of enjoying the light airy feeling she felt.

"Well your not dead yet" said the girl.

Satu looked confused, wondering why they just didn't let her die in peace already.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" said Satu getting frustrated.

"You shall return to earth its not your time to die" said the girl "And one more thing team up with Inuyasha's group, if you don't the world will fall into a Parallel Universe and life as we know will fail to exist."

With that the girl went over to the gate and then went into the gate it and shut it behind her. Satu's soul then went back to earth. She opened her eyes to find a sheet covering her face, she still felt a bit feverish. Satu heard people crying. She sat up groaning slightly holding her hot pounding head.

"How is this sick person supposed to be getting any sleep with you humans here blubbering?" asked Satu.

"Satu but how you were supposed to be dead?" asked/said Bobrick with tears in his eyes.

"Oh so I take your not happy to see me" she said coughing a little bit.

Before any one else could say anything Matsu went over checking her out.

"You still have somewhat of a fever and a slight cold" said Matsu.

"Will she be ok now?" asked Bobrick.

"Yeah a couple days in bed and she'll be good as new" said Matsu rewetting the cold cloth.

Satu pulled the covers up over her head and mumbled "Go away and let me sleep, what's a hanyou got to do to find some sleep around here?"

Kagome and Bobrick left Satu to get some rest.

"The poison must have really have weakened her" said Bobrick "I've never seen her this sick before."

"Hmm…" said Kagome "It appears it will be dark soon."

"Do you want to head back to the hut?" asked Bobrick.

"No not yet" said Kagome.

"Something wrong?" asked Bobrick.

"Not really, its just weird that Satu was brought back from the dead" said Kagome.

"Its not that odd really, Satu's older sister Cindy can bring people back from the dead using her sword" said Bobrick "Cindy and Satu really don't get along to well."

"Neither does Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru" said Kagome.

"You want to see where I enter this world?" asked Bobrick.

"Sure" said Kagome "Where are we exactly?"

"Well those woods are the forest of Satu, its where Ryuki sealed Satu to the holy tree using the scared sutra of sealing" said Bobrick.

"Whose is Ryuki?" asked Kagome.

"I'll explain on the way" said Bobrick.

So on the way to the holy tree, Bobrick told Kagome about Ryuki. Like Ryuki being killed the same day Satu was pinned to the holy tree. That Bobrick was Ryuki's reincarnation, and that Ryuki was brought back to life, using a part of Bobrick's soul.

They reached the tree and Kagome couldn't believe the sight she saw. The holy tree was so…..

* * *

A/N: I think I will end it here. So please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting one Another and Plans

A/N: Hey as you can see I'm back! What's up? You know what I'm getting sick and tired of watching the sunrise every morning from my bus stop. Once a week is nice but every school day is way too early for me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am beginning to hate these things. They're so annoying. Why do I even have to write them, it's pretty easy to figure that I don't own Inuyasha, Kagami, her minions, and Sugar freak. You know what I'm not even going to bother saying it. Wait I already did.

* * *

Parallel Universe

Chapter 5:

* * *

"I take it you can see it?" asked Bobrick looking over at Kagome's gaping mouth.

"I know it so bright, it looks like it glowing" said Kagome "No more like… like…"

"Like its on fire" suggested Bobrick.

"Yes exactly save for the fact that the flames are purple" replied Kagome.

"Yep" said Bobrick "Since you can see it you'll probably be able to pass through. I don't think you should though, no telling what could happen."

"Yeah I think I'm happy here in this time for now" said Kagome.

Bobrick smiled at her slightly "Hey! Kagome you got a boyfriend?"

"Well back in my time there's this guy Hojo who likes me a lot" said Kagome blushing. (a/n: Please know that I don't care for Hojo/Kagome no offense to the people that do) Then she thought "There's also Inuyasha but I'm not about to tell Bobrick that."

Ryuki came out of the shadows and looked Bobrick in the eye glaring at his reincarnation.

"What do you want?" asked Bobrick.

"How is she?" asked Ryuki.

"How is who?" asked Bobrick playing dumb.

"My Satu-chan, how is she?" asked Ryuki.

"First she isn't yours or anybody else's" said Bobrick " And second she's fine no thanks to you."

"What did I do?" asked Ryuki using this opportunity to play stupid.

"I know she went to see you yesterday, she almost killed herself doing that" said Bobrick.

Ryuki got a hurt look on his face and disappeared back into the shadows.

"What was that all about?" asked Kagome.

"That was Ryuki" said Bobrick "I guess he came to see how Satu is."

"He must care about her" said Kagome.

"I think it's more like he pretends to care" said Bobrick.

"What do you mean by that Bobrick?" asked Kagome.

"Ryuki just wants Satu to go hell with him, that's all" said Bobrick.

"I see" said Kagome then she thought "Just like Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Bobrick and Kagome walked back to the hut. Kagome kept thinking about how much she missed Inuyasha and that she would see him soon.

* * *

With Inuyasha's Gang:

Inuyasha kept looking for Kagome through the night he was so worried about her. About midnight the group reached a village. Kagome sent was strong and coming from one of the huts. Along with the scents of other humans.

Satu was well again thanks to her quick healing ability and Matsu's herbs. She was standing guard outside the hut. She felt as if something was going to happen and she didn't like the idea of that feeling. It had her worried.

Inuyasha walked up to a hut to see a female hanyou standing guard over it. Naturally he was worried. Since Kagome was inside. He tried to push his way in when the female stopped him.

"What business do you have in this village tonight?" Satu asked.

"None of your business" said Inuyasha.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you in" said Satu.

* * *

In Naraku's Castle:

"So Kagami are you with me or not?" asked Naraku.

"First of all if I kill Inuyasha for you what's in it for me?" asked Kagami.

"Why whatever you want" said Naraku.

:Naraku you are to help to bring down Satu then" said Kagami.

"Why should I do that?" asked Naraku.

"You said that you would give me whatever I wanted" replied Kagami.

"Yeah well, I was thinking you know jewels that kind of stuff" said Naraku.

"Alright then if that's the way you want it I'll be on my way your on your own" said Kagami starting leave.

"No" said Naraku stopping her "I'll give you the Shikon Jewel."

"You should no by now the only think I seek is the scared ring" said Kagami.

"Fine then I'll get you that, just kill Inuyasha" demanded Naraku.

"Sure all right whatever" said Kagami.

"That was to easy" thought Naraku once she left.

"Naraku one false move and I shall end your life" thought Kagami walking of into the shadows Takeo, Katashi, and Chiko following close her at her heels.

* * *

A/N: Well I have now started High school and am now a freshman. So yeah updates will be slower since all of our teachers believe so strongly in dumping piles of homework on us. Thank you for reading and please review. I should end this here as if I keep typing I'll probably end up missing my bus. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dog Demons and Choices

A/N: Well contrary to popular belief I am not dead and this story hasn't died either. I just sort of had a big black out and am struggling to remember to do things on time. Rejoice people its summer vacation!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. sugar freak owns herself, Kagami owns herself and her underlings, and I own the rest of them.

* * *

Parallel Universe 

Chapter 6: Dog Demons and Choices

* * *

At the village: (ok just to bring you up to date. Last time we were here, Inuyasha wanted to get into the hut, but Satu wouldn't let him.) 

"I said let me in," said Inuyasha. "I don't want to hurt a little weakling wench like you."

"How dare you call me a weakling," said Satu bearing her teeth. If there was on thing Satu could not stand it was when someone mocked her strength because she was a girl.

In the flash of a second swords were drawn, and Satu and Inuyasha were locked in battle. Both took heavy blows; but neither of them would back down. They held their ground and the battle raged on. Inuyasha went to the windscar at the same time Satu was about to unleash her attack the blood sprit. Right before the moment when the attacks were releases Kagome and Bobrick came out.

"BEG ME!!!" yelled Bobrick.

"SIT BOY!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Is that the hanyou you told me about?" asked Bobrick.

"Yep that's Inuyasha," replied Kagome.

Satu climbed out of her crater not looking too happy, "That's it Bobrick you will die the day I get off these prayer beads. Mark my words you will pay for this."

"And I thought Inuyasha was the violent type," said Kagome.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha climbing out of his crater.

"I said that you were violent," said Kagome.

"Hey mutt we haven't finished this fight," said Satu picking up her sword getting ready to attack.

"Beg me," said Bobrick. Satu made a new crater in the Earth.

"Ha you got brought down by a weak human," said Inuyasha smirking.

"Sit boy," said Kagome. Inuyasha met his old friend the dirt. "When will he learn?"

"I don't think neither of them will ever learn," said Bobrick.

"Probably not," agreed Kagome.

Satu and Inuyasha drug themselves out of their crater looking unpleased. They glared at one another and they looked like they thoughts of continuing their battle. Just then a whirlwind came into the camp.

"Oh Kami just what we need," thought Kagome. "Koga to come and make things even more fun."

"Oh joy its Mireio," thought Bobrick.

"Mireio," growled Satu baring her fangs.

"Who's Mireio?" asked Kagome.

"She's a white wolf demon who has a crush on me," replied Bobrick. "Her and Satu hate each other beyond all else."

"Do you like her?" asked Kagome.

"She's not my type," answered Bobrick.

The whirlwind stopped to revel a female wolf demon. She had delicate curves, and large breasts. She wasn't wearing much so it was easy to see. She walked over to Bobrick her hips swaying and she nuzzled into his body.

"Its been so long I have missed you honey," she said her voice soft and smooth.

"Get the hell away from Bobrick," Satu snarled.

"And who is going to make me?" Mireio asked.

"I will," said Satu.

So the two rushed into battle and locked into battle. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala joined the group running up.

"What's going on?" asked Miroku running up.

"Well Satu and that hanyou Inuyasha got into a fight," began Hikaru. "So then Kagome and Bobrick broke it up. Now Mireio has shown up and her and Satu are fighting over Bobrick."

"I am NOT fighting over Bobrick!" yelled Satu as she sent an attack at Mireio. "What the hell would I want that bastard for?"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else: 

A beautiful dog demon was walking through a deep forest, a couple hundred miles from The Forest of Satu. She long black hair the shimmered and glowed in the darkness of the night. Her pointed elfin like ears picked up only the sounds of the night, along with the breathing of her two companions who were fast asleep a mile or so away. The crickets chirped and she soon found herself in a relaxing state. Suddenly the sword on her left hip began pulsing.

"What does it sense I wonder," the dog demon wondered out loud.

The wind changed and began blowing the breeze toward her. The sent came flowing through the trees and rapped itself around her sensitive nose. The sent was slightly familiar to her. It was that of a male dog demon and a powerful on at that. As if drawn to the sent she made her way toward it. When she reached the source she stopped and stared at the dog demon. He had a crescent moon on is forehead, strips on his cheeks, a fluffy white object on his shoulder, and long silver hair that seemed to sparkle in the moon light. He walked up to him and twisted around. His glaze to her seemed to be daring her to come closer, his golden eyes seemed to go straight through to soul. She was definitely going to some fun with this guy.

Sesshomaru was staring back at this strange dog demon. Who was she to think that she could just walk right up and get in front this Sesshomaru? Who was she to look at him so intently in the eye? He looked right back in her hazel eyes. Her black wind blew ever slightly in the wind, and then he began to slowly notice the rest of her features. She had a blood red full moon on her forehead, two blue strips on each cheek, a sword and dagger on her hip, and a black fluffy on her shoulder. Sesshomaru could sense her power and that she just wasn't your weak run of the mill demon.

"Rin," he told his ward. "Stay out of sight."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she said going into the bushes behind him, which happened to be the way from which the she dog demon came.

Normally Rin would have stayed right there, but even at her young age she could feel the power much like that of her lords coming from the she dog demon. So she ran as fast as she could desperate to get far enough away so her lord wouldn't have to worry about her. She came to a stop when she tripped over some one. It was then that she notices that she had stumbled into someone's camp. The person she had tripped over looked up at her.

It was a young boy with black hair and green eyes. Rin noticed that he was about her age. He wore a brown kimono.

"Hi my name is Rin," Rin said smiling.

"My name is Jiro," the boy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and Satu's groups: 

A little voice entered Satu's head it sounded a lot like the women who had helped her when she was ill and traveled to the gates of heaven.

"This is Inuyasha the hanyou you must join forces with," the women whispered in her ear.

"Why should I join forces with him?" thought/asked Satu.

"Remember what I told you," said the women. "That is you don't team up with one another this world will fall into a parallel universe."

"How will my teaming up with Inuyasha solve anything?" asked/thought Satu.

"I don't really know that part," said the women. "But I do know what will happen."

"Alright I will team up with him," said/thought Satu.

"You made the right choice," the women told her.

* * *

A/N: All right there we go. Sorry it was a little on the short side. Though I think the next chapter will be longer. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. :) 


End file.
